The invention relates generally to monitoring power, for example, in automation systems and/or electrical systems such as power networks.
Many automation and electrical applications rely on power monitoring devices (e.g., power monitors) to perform measurement, control, and diagnostic operations. Typically, to perform these operations, the power monitoring devices in the automation and electrical applications may monitor a single electrical point. However, in cases in which synchronously capturing data from more than one electrical point is desirable, such a setup is not feasible for obtaining synchronous data that can be used to perform real-time control and diagnostic operations.